Blog użytkownika:JuliannaWaleczna/Celny Strzał-rozdział 6.
Na samym początku chciałabym przeprosić wszystkie osoby, które czytają mojego ff, za to, że tak długo nic nie wstawiałam. Wybaczcie mi, ale byłam na wyjazdach no i tak jakoś to wyszło. Chciałabym zadedykować ten rozdział Zózie, ''która podobnie jak ja, uwelbia Kristannę i mojej starszej siostrze, która co prawda nie ma konta na wiki, ale również śledzi ''"Celny Strzał". Michalina, mam nadzieję, że poznasz, który fragment jest dla ciebie i nie zamrozisz mnie jak się okaże, że jest okropnie napisany :D Rozdział 6. Przesądy. Kiedy tylko Anna zobaczyła swoją rzekomą niespodziankę, przez cały zamek przetoczył się pisk, jakich było mało podczas tych dwudziestu jeden lat dorastania księżniczki. Stała jak wryta z szeroko otwartymi oczyma i ustami zasłoniętymi rękoma przed stojakiem na którym powieszona była biała, długa suknia ślubna. Była upstrzona płatkami śniegu i malutkimi kryształkami lodu w takich odcieniach, jakby właśnie padały na nie promienie wschodzącego słońca. Natomiast o gorsecie możnaby pomyśleć, że został wystrugany z lodowej bryły i również mienił się odcieniami złota, różu i pomarańczu. Jednym słowem była prześlliczna. -I jak?- zapytała uśmiechnięta Elsa.-To sunknia ślubna naszej matki, tylko troszeczkę ją ozdobiłam. -Jest śliczna! Po prostu genialna, o ile tak się mówi o sukniach ślubnych! Dziękuję wam!- rzuciła się na szyję Roszpunce i Elsie. -Och, Ania!-westchnęła Roszpunka- Nie chcesz jej przymierzyć? -Jasne! W mgnieniu oka Anna zdjęła suknię ze stojaka i schowała się za parawan. Roszpunka w tym czasie odsunęła krzesło od sekretarzyka i opadła na nie. -Czy wam też jest tak gorąco?-zapytała wachlując się dłonią. -No jest ciepło, ale nie aż tak, żeby umierać.-doszły ją słowa Anny zza parawanu. -Może pójdę się położyć, przepraszam was. -Wszystko dobrze?-Elsa podeszła do niej. -Tak, tak, tylko muszę odpocząć.-wstała.-Do zobaczenia poźniej. -Pa!-krzyknęła Anna nadal za parawanem. -Do zobaczenia-powiedziała Elsa z niepokojem wpatrując się w drzwi, przez które wyszła jej kuzynka. -I jak? Odwróciła się i ujrzała Annę ubraną w suknię ślubną, która pasowała na nią jak ulał. -Wyglądasz cudownie! -Wiem!-pisnęła-Znaczy się.. dzięki. Nie mogę się doczekać aż pokażę ją Kristoffowi! -zaczęła skakać i jakby tańczyć po całej komnacie nucąc coś. -Napewno mu się spodoba.-powiedziała Elsa podchodząc do okna i opierając się o parapet. Anna miała widok na pałacowy ogród. Kiedy była mała, zimą, zawsze po obudzeniu się wyglądała przez nie i sprawdzała czy spadł śnieg. Przed oczyma stanęła jej mała, pucułowata, piegowata dziewczynka o rudych włosach, którą kochała najmocniej na świecie. Od najmłodszych lat, aż do pamiętnego rozdzielenia, dbała o nią najlepiej jak umiała. To Elsa przypominała jej, że w upalne dni należy wypić wodę przed pójściem na dwór i pilnowała, żeby założyła zimowe buty do ich zabaw. Pamiętała, jak Anna zasypiała pierwsza podczas ich pogaduszek po zgaszeniu światła przez służbę i jak wstawała by ją przykryć, gdy skopała kołdrę na ziemię. Czasami zdarzało się, że zostawała budzona przez nią w nocy, ponieważ przyśnił jej się koszmar. Tuliła ją w tedy i pocieszała najlepiej jak umiała. Czasami miała wrażenie, że to ona jest jej matką. Rodzice rzadko mieli dla nich czas, teraz, kiedy była królową, rozumiała dlaczego. Tyle obowiązków i zadań niepozwalało na normalne wychowania dziecka. Pamiętała też dobrze jak tęskniła za nią gdy zostały rozdzielone, jak bolało ją serce, kiedy osoba, którą tak kochała przez te wszystkie lata błagała z nią o kontakt, a ona nie mogła otworzyć drzwi. Nie mogła wyjść do niej i przytulić. Nie mogła niczego wyjaśnić i odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie. Od pamiętnej koronacji, kiedy ją odzyskała, minęły już trzy lata. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Jednak coraz częściej przyłapywała się, że chce kontrolować Annę. Zaczęła ją wypytywać o każde jej spotkanie z Kristoffem, a nawet posuwała się do tego, aby mówić jej o której godzinie ma być z powrotem. Po prostu bała się o nią. Znała jednak Kristoffa i wiedziała, że z nim jest bezpieczna. -Chociaż nie, nie mogę tego zrobić!-wykrzyknęła nagle Anna. -Czego?-oderwała się od rozmyślań. -No nie mogę mu się dzisiaj w niej pokazać Kristoffowi! -A to dlaczego?-zdziwiła się Elsa. -Och Elsa, Elsa-Anna wzniosła oczy ku sufitowi i pokręciła głową-Jak pan młody zobaczy panią młodą w sukni ślubnej przed ślubem, będą mieli pecha! -E tam, przesądy nic więcej. Wszystko zależy od przypadku, jak z celną strzałą i tymi podobnymi. Anna już chciała odparować, ale rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. -Jeśli nie jesteś Kristoffem, to wejdź!-krzyknęła szybko Anna. Drzwi nieśmiało się uchyliły i wszedł przez nie chudy, niski i czarnowłosy nastolatek. -Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale właśnie do portu dobił kolejny statek.-przemówił ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze.-Nakazali widzenia się z królową. -Dobrze, Peter, dziękuję. Już idę. Przepraszam Anno. -Spoko, nic nie szkodzi.-odparła z uśmiechem. -Jeszcze dzisiaj wpadnę do ciebie. -Bedę czekać! Kiedy za Elsą zamknęły się drzwi, Anna wróciła do wirowania w swojej sukni po całym pokoju. -Mój, Boże, mój dobry Boże!-powtarzała cały czas podekscytowana-Jutro biorę ślub! Już jutro wychodzę za mąż!!! -Anna...? Chciała się zatrzymać, ale zrobiła to tak gwałtownie, że przydepnęła sobie stopę suknię i straciła równowagę. Kristoff, bo to on był tym, który pojawił sie w drzwiach, dopadł do niej w kilku susach i szybko złapał ją w pasie zapobiegając upadkowi. -Kristoff!!!-zawołała oburzona Anna.-Musiałeś, tak?! Musiałeś?! -O co ci chodzi?-był kompletnie zdezorientowany.-O to , że cię złapałem i niepozwoliłem, żebyś się potłukła i pokaleczyła tuż przed ślubem? -Nikt nie nauczył cię pukać?!-szybko wyswobodziła się z jego objęć i podwijając sobie suknię stanęła naprzeciwko niego. -Owszem, nauczył ale nie kiedy ktoś się drze w środku! Myślałem, że coś ci się stało, więc przybiegłem ile sił w nogach! -To był pisk radości, Kristoff! -Nie obchodzi mnie to! No kobieto, pisk, to pisk! -Dobry Boże, Kristoff, dlaczego taki jesteś?! W ogóle mi nie ufasz!-już zapomniała o złości na Kristoffa z powodu pukania, po prostu w głowie powrócił temat, który nurtowała od trzech lat ich związku. -Nie ufam?! -Tak! Kiedy jesteśmy w górach, chce przejść jakąś doliną, a ty mówisz:"Nie, bo może spaść na ciebie jakaś lawina, a pozatym i tak nie wiesz jak stawiać stopy po miękkim podłożu!". Tak samo jak idziemy się wykąpać:"Nie płyń tam, bo się utopisz!". Myślisz, że nie umiem pływać? Nawet kiedy idziemy do miasta nie pozwalasz mi odejść od siebie nawet o kilka kroków, bo:"Tu kręca się takie nieprzyjemne typy!". Nic nie pozwalasz mi zrobić samej! Zawsze jestem tym nieporadnym dzieckiem, którego trzeba pilnować!-teraz rozkrzyczała się na dobre-Dlaczego?! -BO CIĘ KOCHAM! Anna zaniemówiła. Otworzyła szerzej oczy i jakby z przerażeniem zaczęła się cofać do tyłu. Teraz też zapomniała o sukni, ale za sobą miała łóżko i upadła na nie. Nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku, jak to zwykle miała jak się wywracała. Nic. Po prostu dalej patrzyła się przestraszonym wzrokiem na Kristoffa. Zapanowała cisza. -Anna, przepraszam, ja...-zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy tak głośno się do niej nieodezwał. Kłócili się, i to często ale zawsze się potem godzili.-Przepraszam. Nie chciałem... Poprostu ja...-delikatnie zbliżył się do niej-Posłuchaj mnie, dobrze? Nie będę krzyczał, obiecuję. Powoli skinęła głową. Usiadł obok niej i zaczął. -Anna, jesteś najlepszą osobą, jaką w życiu spotkałem. Zakochałem się w tobie może i nie od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale z czasem. Na początku myślałem, że w ogóle nie mam szans. No wiesz ty księżniczka, ja wydobywca lodu. Po zatym, ty byłaś zaręczona z tym..., no dobra nie będę klnąć.-zdawało mu się, że Annie drgnął kącik ust. Uznał to za zachętę by mówić dalej.-Potem chciałem odejść, ale dzięki Svenowi wróciłem. Jak cię zobaczyłem, tam, jako bryłę lodu, coś we mnie pękło. Miałem ochote płakać, klnąć, pomstować. Szczerze, to bolało bardziej, od dostarczenia cię do Hansa. Myślałem, że już nigdy się nie uśmiechnę. A potem nastąpiła zmiana, kiedy ty ożyłaś, wszystko ożyło we mnie. Znowu zacząłem normalnie czuć. Wszystko się ułożyło. Przez te trzy lata, kiedy jesteśmy razem, doświadczyłem tylu wspaniałych chwil, tyle ciepła. Właściwie w tedy dowiedziałem się czym jest rodzina. Miałem do kogo wracać z gór, do kogo się uśmiechnąć. To wszystko co odbierasz jako mój brak zaufania do ciebie, to tylko i wyłącznie troska, wywołana moim strachem, że mogę cię stracić. Rozumiesz?-zakończył. -''Ożesz ty, nie poszło tak źle!-''pomyślał. Anna już dawno spuściła wzrok i wpatrywała się w swoje kolana. Wzięła głęboki oddech i niespodziewanie wskoczyła na Kristoffa. Uwiesiła się jego szyi i przywarła do jego piersi. -Kristoff! Mój Boże, Kristoff!-załkała. -''Cholera, co z nią dzisiaj jest?!-''pomyślał-''Najpierw piszczy, krzyczy, a potem płacze. Co z nowu robię źle?!'' -Przepraszam, tak strasznie cię przepraszam!- z jej oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy jak grochy-Jaka ja jestem głupia! -Nieprawda...-zaczął, ale ona mu przerwała. -Nie zaprzeczaj, naprawdę, jestem cały czas tym dzieckiem, tą drugą siostrą. Tą, która jest zawsze pomijana, ignorowana, niedojrzała. Już wiem, to wszystko moja wina! -Co?-coraz mniej rozumiał. -No mogłam dzisiaj nie przymierzać tej sukni ślubnej. Mamy teraz pecha! -Pecha? -Nie znasz tego? Jak pan młody zobaczy panią młodą przed ślubem będą mieli pecha. Niespodziewanie uśmiechną się i wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Roześmiał się. -To o to, to całe zamieszanie?-roześmiał się znowu-O jakiś przesąd? Och, Anna! -Co?-niezgrabnie otarła łzy rękawem sukni. -Przesadzasz. Gdybym wierzył w te wszystkie przesądy, to bym już dawno umarł z głodu, bo bałbym się wyjść gdziekolwiek. Zaśmiała się, a potem natychmiast spoważniała. -Przepraszam, jeszcze raz, naprawdę... -Anna, spokojnie, wszystko jest okey. Przynajmniej coś sobie wyjaśniliśmy. I ja też chciałbym cię przeprosić, za to pukanie.-przerwał jej i odgarnął rudy kosmyk, który wydobył się z jednego z warkoczy.-A co do sukni: jest cudowna. -Naprawdę ci się podoba? -A czemu miałbym być z tobą nieszczery? Uśmiechnęła się, a on odetchnął z ulgą. Jak dobrze było znowu widzieć uśmiech na jej twarzy. -Może zostaniesz u mnie dłużej?-zapytała idąc za parawan się przebrać. -Chętnie. -Kristoff? -Tak? -Dziękuję.-wyszła już przebrana zza parawanu i podeszła do niego.-No wiesz, nauczyłam się czegoś od dzisiaj. -Czego?-zapytał rozbawiony. -Niewarto wierzyć w przesądy, bo... O matko! Daj mi guzik! Kominiarz!-wykrzyknęła wskazując na okno.-Żartowałam! Buahahahah!!! Pierwsza kłótnia Anki i Kristoffa! Jestem potworem, tak, wiem :P ' O matko, mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułam Kristanny :/' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach